


i'll be the devil in the dark.

by skywalkerdriver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is a singer, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Personal Experience, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, i guess, rey and ben are fuck buddies, reys ex is gay, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerdriver/pseuds/skywalkerdriver
Summary: In which Rey visits her friend with benefits Ben and things escalate.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	i'll be the devil in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this came out of my brain whilst wine drunk and replaying personal experiences. lol, enjoy. 
> 
> Title is from a song by the guy that Ben's character is based on, so I don't want to post it rn. 
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome. 
> 
> Twitter - @skywalkerdriver

“I can’t believe my ex boyfriend is gay?!” Rey exclaimed, sliding her shoes off and slipping under the covers of the bed belonging to Ben Solo. It wasn’t surprising that she was here again, it’d happened plenty of times before. Ben was a singer and songwriter she’d met through her now ex-boyfriend Poe and they’d quickly hit it off as friends. There was always a spark between the two of them and once she became single, their ‘arrangement’ had happened regularly. But recently her ex boyfriend had come out as gay and she didn’t quite know how to handle it. 

“Yeah, I mean, I hate to say I’m surprised because like, come on, it was kind of obvious.” Ben replied, holding his head up with his bent arm. 

“Right, well, thanks for telling me.” Rey huffed in response, raising her arms in exasperation. They landed heavily either side of her body as Ben brought his other hand out to mingle with hers. 

“Shit happens.” Ben said. Rey rolled her eyes as she stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. 

“Yeah I guess so.” She sighed. Ben’s fingers intertwined with hers as she lay contemplating everything. “ I just… it was 6 years Ben. Like, what the fuck..?” She knew he didn’t have the answers but her head was all over the place and it was nice to get these feelings out with someone who understood and heard her. Having someone that’d just listen to her was nice. 

“I know sweetheart.” His sweet words conjured a fire in her, as always. He was such a charmer, such a smooth talker. It didn’t matter what the conversation was, he always had a way of bending it to fit with what he wanted. His fingers were still playing around in her palm but she stilled staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore the throbbing she felt in her pussy. 

“Maybe he’ll chase after you now. You’re both single after all.” She said cheekily, turning to face him and throwing a wink at the end of her sentence. He rolled his eyes in response with a laugh.

“Fuck off, I hope not. I mean he’s a great guy but I’m not gay.” He paused, running his eyes over the Rey’s face. “I like pussy too much..” He trailed off as he reached towards her under the covers, his fingers grazing her hips as they settled in the middle of her pelvis. Rey stifled a moan and breathed deeply. Ben chuckled. Suddenly his hands were sliding under her jeans and underwear, across her recently shaved pubic bone and slipping gently through her core. He stroked his finger through her folds softly, teasing her with every movement. Rey knew when Ben sent her a snapchat it meant he wanted sex and she wasn’t one to say no. He was the best - and the biggest - she’d ever had and she definitely wouldn’t say no to him, hence why she was here. She squirmed under his touch, loving every movement he made against her. 

“You’re always so wet for me Rey.” Ben said , as he buried his face in her neck, littering it with open mouthed kisses. She moved her head to give him more access and he worked his way down her neck and across her jaw until her met her lips. Instantly the fire within Rey spread to all her extremities, like he’d set her alight and left her to burn. And god she loved it. He moved his lips against hers fiercely as his fingers gently eased into her, her back arching from the bed. The feel of him inside her rippled another bout of arousal through her body and she gripped at his shoulders as he worked his fingers into her roughly. She knew what he was like, she knew he liked it rough and dirty and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t love it too. His fingers curved as her continued to dive into her body. Her breathing was shallow and quick as he pumped his hand into her wet cunt. 

“Ben-“ Rey moaned. She loved it. The way they were talking like friends and then changing to lovers. The up and down of their relationship might drive her crazy but she couldn’t lie that she loved it. He continued to pump away at her, using his thumb to rub on her clit. She gasped as he worked his thumb in small circular motions, eliciting an involuntary moan out of her. Next thing she knew she was moaning her way through an orgasm, her cunt clenching against his fingers. Fuck, she hated him for the way he made her come so fast, the way he knew exactly what he was doing. He chuckled to himself as he removed his fingers and brought them to his lips. Rey watched as his tongue darted out, licking them clean. She felt her walls shudder as she watched him. He rolled himself on top of her and she spread her legs to accommodate him. He removed his boxers as he moved and positioned himself in front of her core, her body trembling with want. Slowly he inched himself into her. She gasped and groaned as her pussy stretched to make room for the size of him until eventually she was comfortable. She nodded at him and Ben set to work instantly. Like all he needed was that nod. His hips slammed into hers, the only sounds in the room was the slap of their skin together, his balls hitting against her ass with every thrust, and their occasional moans. 

He wasted no time getting her to come, pulling her legs up over his shoulders, allowing him to deepen every thrust he made. She practically screamed him name she she came, breathing heavily over and over again, arching her back until she was holding herself up with her elbows. Her pussy throbbed, he was so big it hurt but she knew he could go for literal hours. Sweat dripped from him as he continued to plough into her, eliciting another orgasm from the tiny girl underneath his weight. She licked her lips, her breath ragged as she scrambled to grab ahold of his duvet as she came again. Ben grabbed her hips and flipped her over, encouraging her face into the soft pillows. Her ass was raised high now and he angled himself, teasing her with just the tip of his cock before pulling away again. Rey groaned, missing his contact. In an instant he was inside her, pushing as far as he could until he bottomed out inside her. He groaned and Rey jolted forwards, her hands gripping into the pillow either side of her head. 

“Fuck Ben-“ She groaned, explicitly. He grinned knowing exactly what he was doing to her. He continued to fuck into her, the moans and whispers of his name from her mouth with every orgasm, only encouraging him more. Eventually, when Rey finally thought she couldn’t handle anymore, he pulled out and came across her back. The final thrusts along with the hot spurts of cum on her back, conjured yet another pleasurable orgasm for Rey and her hips dropped to the bed with a thud when he pulled out. The room was filled with their heavy breaths whilst they tried to regain consciousness. It took a moment for Rey to realise that Ben had left the room and when he returned, he bought with him a towel which he used to clean her back as she lay across his bed, unable to move. Her cunt still throbbed and she didn’t know what to do with herself. Ben cleaned her up and placed the towel at the end of his bed, crawling back into the space he was when they started their conversation. Rey turned his head towards him, her hair falling over her eyes. She no longer had the energy to move it, so she left it. But moments later, Ben reached his hand out to remove the piece of hair covering her hazel eyes. She smiled as he did and when their eyes caught, his smile mirroring her own. 

“I could do that forever.” He said quietly into the void between them, as he wrapped her in his blankets. Rey finally moved her hand and caught his, moving back from her face. She held his hand tentatively whilst he stared so far into her eyes, she felt it in her soul. Her heart skipped a beat. 

“Believe me, I wish you could.” She smiled back. Ben’s eye’s glistened as he squeezed her hand gently, but he looked away quickly. 

“If only.” He whispered. Rey was sure the reply was said for her not to hear, but the room was so quiet she couldn’t help it. Her heart sunk as she lay there, covered with his blankets, holding his hand. The one love she wanted forever, that didn’t want her back.


End file.
